As display device technologies have advanced, increasingly large sizes of display devices such as flat-screen computer monitors and televisions have become available to consumers. Nevertheless, traditional uses of display devices, such as computer monitors and televisions, have remained personal experiences controlled by a single user. For example, a person utilizing a computer to surf the World Wide Web (“Web”) typically has full and exclusive control of the operation of the computer (via a mouse and keyboard attached to the computer) and, consequently, of the content displayed on a computer monitor driven by the computer. Another person looking over the shoulder of the person surfing the Web has no direct control over the operation of the computer and is therefore relegated to simply watching and/or providing suggestions as the person surfing the Web singularly controls the experience. This can be a frustrating experience when the Web surfing choices made by the person in control of the computer are not the same as the choices that the other person would have made. As another example, although watching television programming is often an activity shared by multiple people, the person holding the television remote control device has singular control over the viewing experience. This, too, can be a frustrating experience when the television viewing choices made by the person in control of the television remote control device are not the same as the choices that another person would have made.